1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a camera having a finder whose angle of view is variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional cameras, only an object situated in a taking area can be viewed through a finder since the taking area and the finder field area almost coincide. Such cameras have the following problems:
For example, when an object is violently moving, the object is immediately out of the taking area even if the camera is trained on the object and the object is captured within the taking area. At this time, since the object is out of the finder field, the location of the object cannot be found, and therefore it is difficult to capture the object within the taking area again.
In photographing with a telephoto lens, since the finder shows a part of the object which is enlarged, it is difficult to find out which part of the object is shown in the finder.
Such problems can be solved by a finder designed so that the finder field is larger than the taking area. However, it is inevitable that the size of such a finder is large, which increases the size of the camera. Moreover, in single-lens reflex cameras, it is impossible to make a finder field larger than the taking area sine only object light that is within, or almost within, the taking area is conveyed to the finder.